


Figs

by payroo



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dragon-claw earrings, Fanart, Figs, Gen, M/M, Tevinter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-22
Updated: 2011-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-22 22:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/payroo/pseuds/payroo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart of spicyshimmy's Mud and Sand. Gladiator/slave!Hawke carrying figs, walking behind awkward!magister!Anders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Figs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spicyshimmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyshimmy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [MUD AND SAND](https://archiveofourown.org/works/243068) by [spicyshimmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyshimmy/pseuds/spicyshimmy). 



> Just tell me if it's considered distasteful/annoying/unnecessary to post fanart on AO3 like this, but I like the 'gift' feature AO3 has.
> 
> Fanart of Mud and Sand! Not only is it another amazing spicyshimmy AU fic, but spicyshimmy is awesome and deserves constant showers of praise, adoration, and ~~gladiator slaves~~ presents!


End file.
